Soul Eater Smut
by xHaunted-Youthx
Summary: The tittle says it all,Just your average horny chick with a laptop, average writing skills and ideas, request pairings in the comments


Maka stood outside on her balcony, tugging on her dirty blond pigtail "I'm a horrible friend and a horrible partner" the girl huffed looking up at the smiling moon, a white harried boy was leaning against the door frame watching her "What are ya moping about now?" the crimson eyed guy asked crossing his arms over his chest. Startled Maka looked up and over her shoulder, "Oh, hey Soul" she said with a sigh. Soul rolled his eyes at her "what's wrong?" he asked walking over to stand by the girl, leaning on the handrail Soul glanced at the shorter blond. "I-I forgot to get you a present" the green eyed girl said sticking her bottom lip out slightly, the white haired boy let out a slight laugh "It's my 19th birthday, not like I'm turning 21 or something, plus tomorrow is my party not today..." the crimson eyed boy was about to say something but stopped for a second, "And plus, the only present I want is you" he added quietly, Maka turned to him and smiled slightly "Really, did I hear that last part right" the girl said with a slight giggle "Wow, do you get all the laddies with that line?" she asked teasingly walking back inside the small apartment. Soul couldn't help but grin and followed her in closing the door behind him, he quickly caught up to the shorter girl and grabbed her hand, turning her to face him "You think I was kidding" the white haired boy asked taking a step forward, but Maka quickly took a step back making it a sort of game for the scythe, he stepped forward attempting to get closer only to have the blond girl back away until her back hit the wall and she had nowhere to go "Looks like the great Maka ran out of places to run" soul said teasingly as he leaned closer their noses almost touching, the green eyed girl blushed slightly looking away. Soul smirked slightly leaning closer till his lips brushed her ear "I meant it when I said all I wanted was you" the white haired boy said brushing his lips against her soft neck before he bit her lightly, Maka let out a slight huff but made no attempt to stop him, noticing this Soul wedged one of his legs in between her two "Just tell me when to stop" he mumbled against her skin undoing the top bottom of her shirt as his lips traveled down to her collar bone, he undid another button and at this the pig tailed girl grabbed the ends of her shirt and pulled it over her head, Soul let out a slight growl biting her collar bone lightly as his hands slid around to her back and grabbed at her bra clasp "wait" Maka said making a half hearted attempt to push soul away, he grabbed her hand and pinned it to the wall. Maka bit her lip looking up at soul with a slight grin "Wait one fucking second, you like being dominated don't you, it's like your weird fetish or something" the white haired boy said glancing at the girl in only her black bra and skirt "No i don't" Maka said in a tone that mixed with her smirk made it obvious she was lying, Soul smirked letting her hand go, both his hands moved to her hips as he pushed her against the wall and lifted her up, the dirty blonde instinctively wrapped her legs around Souls waist "It's just like the nerdy stuck up bitches to be the kink freaks" Soul said grinding his hips against hers "Wait did you just call me a B-" the crimson eyed boy interrupted her by roughly shoving his mouth onto hers, the kiss quickly became a war between their mouths, Soul placed a hand on her thigh sliding it upward till it was under the girls skirt, she let out a small moan as soul rubbed his thumb in between her legs "f-fuck me" Maka said pulling away from the kiss to get a fresh breath of air "Was planning on it" Soul said his lips moving down the girls neck. he slid a thumb under the waistband of her underwear and pulling them down, soul lifted the shorter girl up more till his head was in between her thighs, the white haired boy licked her inner thigh teasingly slowly making his way towards her wet pussy. He tossed the girl onto the sofa and unbuttoned his pants, he slid his red jeans off before returning his head to its former place, in between Maka's legs. Soul bit the waistband of the girls underwear, he pulled them fully off tossing them aside, the boy pressed his growing boner against the dirty blonde's wetness a hand moving from her hip up to grabbing her covered boob. Using his free hand Soul pulled the waistband of his boxers down "Think you can fit all 9 inches in at once" the crimson eyed guy asked pressing the tip of his dick against the girls pussy "I-I can try" she said biting her lip, with that Souls hands went to her hips and he thrusted himself into the girl who let out a moan in response bucking her hips every time Soul moved, she let out another moan and every muscle in her body tensed in her body at once Soul growled pushing himself in as deep as he could go before he finally came, Maka was now a huffing mess on their sofa a small smile on her face. "Damn" Soul said pulling out of the girl and pulling up his boxers, just as he was doing so there was a knock on the door before it was busted down "Yahoo! Happy Early-" A very loud and Black Star shouted his eyes widening and a slight nosebleed starting as he took in the scene before him "I-I-I'm sorry to interrupt" the blue haired assassin said turning around and heading out the door


End file.
